


A Teasing Of My Fingertips

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wants Charles to do something sexy for him. On a public beach. With people around. Kinky, Erik!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teasing Of My Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/gifts).



> Written for Elsie.

_"Put on a show for me."_

 

Charles started when Erik's voice invaded his mind, so loud it quieted down all the other voices around him. His hand froze mid-air when applying sunscreen. He could almost feel Erik's stare on his back, burning hotter than the sun on his naked skin.  _"Are you fucking crazy ? We're on the beach!"_ He turned around to glare at Erik – who was lying on his towel, propped up on his elbows – to make his point.

 

Erik would have none of that.  _"Like you can't do anything about that."_ Erik smiled, daring him to deny his powers.

 

Charles growled. Sometimes, Erik's kinks could be annoying. However, Charles was already getting excited by the idea, if the strain in his groin was any indication.  _"You're a bastard,"_ he added to express his discontent, while he started to spread the sunscreen in a more seductive manner. His fingers barely brushed his skin, almost tiptoeing their way to his hand. Once there, they came back with more pressure, kneading the flesh, eliciting moans that fell from his mouth like a flowing river. He blocked them from everyone's mind – except Erik's – when he realized he couldn't stop them.

 

_"That's it, baby. Go on !"_

 

Charles ended up with both hands on his chest. After massaging it with great care, he pinched his nipples. Hard. The sharp pain made him throw his head back with a gasp.

 

_"Fuck, Charles ! You're gonna make me come in my speedo !"_

 

_"And you'd deserve it for making me do this,"_ Charles answered, but with more humor than anger. He was enjoying it, as the nice tent in his own swimwear could testify. Better take care of it before he scared children. He sent around an image of him without an erection.

 

_"I could use some of your mojo too, honey."_

 

Curious, Charles looked back and, obviously, Erik was having the same problem as he had. In fact, because the speedo was so tight, the head of Erik's cock was peaking under the helm. Definitely not a sight that you'd like to see on a public beach. Charles tried to send another image of a limp Erik, but it wasn't that easy when all he could think of was that glorious cock. In his mouth. Or in his ass. He wanted to taste it. He pictured it – him on his knees, Erik behind him, thrusting wildly – while his hands went up his thighs and reached his groin. Aroused, he fondled his balls. It sent shivers through his spine, tingles in his belly. Mischievously, he broadcasted his pleasure to Erik's mind, staring right into his eyes.

 

_"Goddammit, Charles !"_ Even in his mind, Charles could hear Erik's growl. A few seconds later, a large stain appeared on Erik's speedo's front.

 

Charles swallowed the lump in his throat.  _"What a beautiful sight, love. I wonder if people around us would enjoy it as much as I do."_

 

Erik growled.  _"If you dare, I swear..."_

 

_"Don't worry, I won't do it. But I suggest we take it to our hotel room now ?"_

 

Erik didn't need more incentives. They left the beach in a hurry.

 

Under the sun, children built sandcastles, played in the water. None the wiser.


End file.
